(1996-001) 01-01-1996
01-01-1996 Monday, January 1, 1996 Sponsors: M, P, 13 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Thirteen hamburgers dance around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sheep dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit tries to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs, but five pigs show up. He realizes he's encountered the wrong group of pigs -- one of these pigs went to market, one stayed home, and so on (alluding to the game of "This Little Piggy"). Just as he gets things straight, the Big Bad Wolf shows up and, determined not to have his fun spoiled, huffs and puffs Kermit away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elephants in the zoo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoons: Donald Duck, Chip 'N' Dale star in "Toy Tinkers" where Christmas time, and Chip 'n' Dale fight with Donald for the goodies under his tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Long Hard Road, But I'm Gonna Get There." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: M for magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gobo & Travelling Matt sings "Follow Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: P A pack of painted purple penguins practicing a pop song in a pine tree park, and a pink pig with a parachute. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've got a mind" -- bouncing a ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lew Zealand and his singing fish sing a wet version of "You Light Up My Life" until he's pulled offstage by Piggy's Vaudevillian hook. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Katie Polk teaches some animals new tricks as Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Best Dog In The World” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Jelly" with Celina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box M / m |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "The Frogs in the Glen". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 13. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A song about a very curious cat, who explores until it rains pots and pans. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, he is wet. (dog washing) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Here Is Your Life" as he salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocks aren't alive, so it must be a turtle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Hokey Pokey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide